


Knock out soup

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Knock out soup

"Get down from there!" Kian ordered, seeing Mara creeping over the side. 

"Working on it!" Mara called back, continuing to climb over.

Kian waved his arms in an attempt to shoo her away. "Not on this side, the other side! Your side! Go away!"

She made it to the top before jumping down, tucking and rolling into the grass below. She spit out a few blades and shook some from her hair as she sat up, looking toward Kian with those bright, golden eyes. 

"So where is Castello? He's not answering me. I know he doesn't want to come out every night, but he at least communicates."

Kian squinted as he kneeled down beside her. Just how far did their link go? Where did this girl live again? He averted his eyes, as if she could hear him just the same. She was actually worried about Castello, wasn't she?

"He's under the weather, and sleeping hopefully. Head cold, fever, grumpy. Not pretty."

Mara gasped, grabbing his face. "Kiki! Your brother is dying and you're here standing outside??"

Kian pursed his lips, which frankly looked a little silly with his cheeks pressed together like they were. He placed his hands on hers, pulling them away. 

"He's a big boy, he's not going to let a little cold take him out. Even if he is being a baby about it. He's had a raging headache because of all the noise. I don't think he can hear you well. So no, he couldn't have told you."

Mara covered her eyes with his hands. "Aah, you're reading my mind. I was just worried, and I was having freaky dreams, I thought he was in trouble."

"Must you be so touchy feel-y? What kind of dreams?"

"Does he need soup? Do you need soup? Your cheeks are a little flushed as well. What kind of soup do you guys like?"

He sighed, standing up. He'd just ask Castello later. 

"Sure, fine, go make us some soup. Vegetable. Castello likes lots of carrots." If it would get her to leave, fine, he'll take her up on that offer. Her brows shot up in surprise, she didn't think he would. "Now scat. I have errands to run, so I'll pick it up from you tomorrow afternoon, if you make it."

She beamed popping up, giving him a small salute. 

"I'll make you the best soup you've ever tasted. Knock that cold right out!" She claimed, beginning to climb her way back over the wall, back into the town nearby. 

She kept her promise, it definitely knocked the cold out. Almost knocked them out too.


End file.
